deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi) vs Norman Bates (Psycho)
Rena Ryuguu, the girl from the small Japanese village of Hinamizawa, who is driven to commit several murders by a mysterious local disease. VS Norman Bates, the psychotic motel owner who murders vistors of his motel under the guise of his "mother" WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Rena Ryuguu Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. Norman Bates Bates is a serial killer whose family ran a motel in Arizona. Bates was deeply attached to his mother, and after her death, created in alternate personality which literally was his mother, and kept her body hidden in the basement of their house, located next to the motel. Bates would murder anyone who angered his "mother", particularly other women who attracted his attention, committing the crime in the guise of his mother. =Weapons= Melee Nata (Rena) Rena uses a tool called a nata as a weapon. The nata is similar in function to a machete or hatchet, but more similar in appearance to meat cleaver. Rena's nata is about three feet long, and has a point at the tip pointing the same direction as the edge, a feature not present on most nata. The nata is pictured in Rena's main picture. Kitchen Knife (Norman) Norman Bates uses a kitchen knife as his primary weapon. For the purposes of this match, Bates' knife will have a blade of about eight inches. 119's Edge Rena's Nata for its superior reach and lethality. Secondary Weapons Glass Shard (Rena) At one point when Rena is caught without her nata, she picks up a shard of broken glass that appears to be about four to six inches in length. Needles (Norman) I actually don't remember Norman using needles in the movie, but I last saw it in film class over a year ago so.. yeah. Anyway, for this case, the needles will be a couple inches long. 119's Edge Rena's Glass Shard as it actually has the potential to kill, rather than just distract. Special Weapons Improvised Firebomb (Rena) At one point in Higurashi, Rena holds her school hostage using an improvised firebomb made by clogging the school's rain gutter downspout with a ball and filling it with gasoline. Rena then used a kitchen timer rigged to a damaged wire as a crude timing and ignition mechanism. For the purposes of this match, Rena will have already set up the firebomb in a nearby building. Car (Norman) OK, in the movie, Bates only used the victim's car to dispose of the victim's body in a conveniently located swamp, but in the case of this match, he will be able to attempt to run Rena over. 119's Edge Bates' Car for it greater mobility. =X-Factors= =Battle= Bates Motel, Arizona Rena Ryuguu laid back on a bed in the motel in Arizona she was currently staying at. Rena had been traveling alone, in spite of her young age, her father was staying behind in Hinamizawa, and her mother, who had divorced her father, was not living in America. Rena was supposed to have taken a train to Phoenix, where her mother had been working for an American company, however, the train was delayed, leaving Rena trapped in a small town in Arizona. Rena had been set up in the local motel for the night. The room was not particularly large, but it was a roof to sleep under, and the owner of the place, a man named Norman Bates seemed nice enough. He was initially concerned about Rena, staying alone at her young age. As he spoke with Rena, he became interested in her stories from her home in Japan, particularly the mythology surrounding a the local deity of her hometown, Oyashiro-sama, who Rena maintained actually existed, claiming to have seen him before. Rena walked into the hotel bathroom, about to take a shower, however, something, Rena might have called in the voice of Oyashiro-sama, told her too look behind her. An old woman entered the room, with a kitchen knife in her hand. Rena narrowly dodged a thrust with the knife and grabbed a nata out of one of her bags- she had hidden the weapon in there, as a something, again, perhaps Oyashiro-sama, had told her she would need it on the trip. It was a hassle getting in through airport security, but Rena found a way. Rena grabbed the nata hand led it at the ready. The mysterious old woman charged at Rena, stabbing and slashing wildly with her knife. Rena swung her nata, aiming at her head. The blade cut a gash across "her" forehead, but the gash was only a few centimeters deeps. The blade also, however, knocked off the wig on Rena's attacker's head. "Bates-san!?", Rena said, using the Japanese honorific out of habit, even in this time of shock, as she saw the her attacker was none other than Norman Bates, the motel owner. Bates did not respond, simply slashing at Rena again, only to have his knife knocked out of his hands by Rena's nata. Bates thrust several needles in Rena's side, distracting her long enough to disarm her with his bare fists and kick her into the bathroom mirror, shattering it. Bates rounded on Rena with her own nata raised. Rena had to do something. Rena grabbed a large shard of glass and thrust it into Bates torso and kicked him hard in the groin, knocking him to ground, his glass wound bleeding. Rena exited the room, thinking her opponent was bleeding and grabbed her bag. Then, she saw a container of gasoline and a rag at the side of the motel. Rena got an idea. Rena stuck the rag into the gas container and lit it with a lighter she had in her bag. Rena then threw the gas can through the motel room window. The improvised firebomb landed next to Bates, setting the room ablaze. Rena walked away, along the road, think her enemy was dead. But he was not. A few minutes later, Rena flagged down a car for a ride. However, the car did not stop. Instead, it slammed into Rena, launching her a dozen feet, before running her body over under the tires. Norman Bates then got out and stabbed Rena's body several times for good measure, before driving off the dispose of the body. WINNER: Norman Bates Category:Blog posts